


After the show

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Warped Tour, outdoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	After the show

It was a blisteringly hot summer day at Warped Tour and Yungblud had just finished their set and the next band had already come on.

After the performance some of the band members went off to explore and attend other shows all except for two.

Dom and his guitarist Adam stayed behind and went off to hangout behind the bands merch tent that was located in a shady secluded part of the venue.

Dom was positioned on his knees kneeling in front of Adam who had unziped his pants and pulled out his hardned member Dom's green eyes widned with desire as he eyed the others large cock.

"Fook your so big sugar plum,"Dom breathed as he slowly wraped his full lips around the older man's dick quickly deep throating his entire length causing him to let out a groan of pleasure.

"Fuck Dom your so good,"Adam moaned as he pulled Dom by his mop of messy hair causing the boy to bob his head up and down while he sucked. Dom looked up at his lover and grinned.

"Ohhh fuck Dom there are so many people around and anyone of them could catch us at any moment but I dont give a damm I just want you,"Adam rasped out in his thick Scottish accent.

"Keep going baby I am getting close,"Adam begged as he bucked his hips up into Dom's mouth almost causing the other to choke.

"Oh shit Dom I am gonna cum,"Adam cried as his warm seed spilled down Dom's throat.

"That was amazing darling you sucking me dry in public like that uggg,"Adam breathed.

Dom licked his lips and smiled "down on your knees I want you to suck me off, he growled as he forced Adam down to the ground.

Dom quickly pulled his underwear out from underneath his black mini skirt and pulled Adam's head twards his erection.

"Get to work slut,"Dom snarled as he aggressively forced himself into Adam's mouth causing the older man to choke on his member.

He thrusted up into Adam's mouth harshly pulling the brown eyed man by his dark curly locks.

Tears began to well up in Adam's eyes as Dom got rougher with him it hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time.

Adam's throat was sore and he couldnt speak Dom looked down at him with his eyeliner clad eyes smirking devilishly Adam felt so inferior under the other mans strong grip and he kind of liked that feeling.

Dom quickly pulled out of Adam's mouth and came all over his bearded face "your such a good little whore once we get back to the hotel I am going to use you how ever I want understood,"Dom questioned.

Adam nodded slowly and tried to remove Doms seed from his face but the other stoped him from doing so.

"Leave it I want all these people to see you belong to,"Dom hissed as he pulled his pants up and yanked Adam up off the ground by his shirt collar guiding him out from their secret place.

♡END♡


End file.
